TeamWork : Loin des yeux, Près du coeur
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: "Je suis peut-être parti loin de vous, mais vous restez dans mon coeur. Je ne suis plus présente physiquement, mais je suis là, quelque part où vous avez besoin. Je ne suis pas une SnowKids en physique mais j'en suis une dans l'esprit. Attendez-moi encore un peu, j'arrive !"
1. L'orphelinat

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui ColorFullDesign est toujours là ! Alors voilà, beaucoup de mes amis et aussi de mes lecteurs me l'ont demandé, un Spin-Off sur la vie d'Abby durant les trois Galactik Football Cup. Abby a été très blessée de sa séparation avec les 4 garçons au collège mais l'inverse est vrai, Abby a grandit, elle a évolué, elle a prit soin d'Ashley mais... elle a toujours pensée à ses amis et elle a suivit leur évolution en tant que joueurs, en tant que vainqueurs, en tant que SK. TeamWork 2 : Le Souffle de l'espoir continues toujours mais laissez vous emmenez avec le personnage principal Abby et suivez son histoire !

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **TeamWork** **: Loin des yeux, Près du cœur**

Chapitre 1 : L'orphelinat

Abby regardait par le hublot de la fenêtre de la navette, elle commençait à voir des paysages se distinguer. Des paysages plutôt jolis, chauds, l'eau était claire, l'herbe et les arbres bien verts. Pas de grandes étendues blanches, pas de montagne, pas de Mégalopole comme Arkadia. La blondinette, âgée de quatorze ans soupira en remontant ses jambes sur le siège pour cacher sa tête entre ses genoux. À ses côtés, il y avait une petite fille de six ans, blonde comme elle et de grands yeux bleus, elle regardait sa grande sœur avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux car elle savait qu'elle était très blessée de la situation… La petite Ashley baissa les yeux et préféra relire la lettre que leurs parents adoptifs leur avaient laissée.

 _Chères Abby et Ashley,_

 _Sachez que nous n'avons jamais voulu de cette situation… Malheureusement, une grande partie d'Akillian a du mal à se remettre de la grande glaciation et nous en faisons partie. Nous n'avons pas envie de vous offrir des parents absents qui ont du mal à vous donner à manger et qui ne peuvent rien vous offrir. Nous espérons que vous trouverez une vraie famille pour s'occuper de vous deux. Nous avons appréciés ces moments avec vous et vous resterez à jamais dans notre mémoire. Ashley, prends soin de toi, nous sommes persuadés que tu guériras ! Abby, restes comme tu es, gentille et déterminée, tôt ou tard tes rêves se réaliseront._

 _On vous embrasse ! Et on vous aime !_

N'empêche que le rêve d'Abby s'envolait aussi haut que cette navette s'était envolée pour quitter Akillian…

Lune d'Obia, satellite d'Akillian :

 **-… Et bienvenues à toutes les deux, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que vous soyez heureuse !** Parla la directrice de l'orphelinat,une certaine Madame Borie.

Mais Abby l'avait à peine écouté, elle était encore tellement dégoûtée d'être ici, de retour à la case départ, qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. À la place, elle avait regardé par la fenêtre, espérant, priant pour voir un flocon de neige tomber mais en vain… sur la lune d'Obia, il faisait plus chaud, dans les vingt-cinq degrés. D'ailleurs elle commençait à avoir chaud avec son pull. La directrice finit par se lever, toujours en gardant son sourire et aida Ashley à se lever qui commençait déjà à avoir quelques difficultés pour marcher, sa maladie s'étant déjà déclarée, même si c'était juste le début. Abby s'était d'ailleurs levée à son tour pour prendre la main de sa petite sœur, tout en prenant son sac sur son dos.

 **-Je vais vous emmenez au dortoir, vous pourrez poser vos affaires et ensuite je vous ferez visiter l'orphelinat !**

 **-Il y a une école ?** Demanda Ashley avec sa petite voix.

 **-Bien sûr qu'il y a une école !** Répondit Madame Borie avec son sourire.

Elle emmena les deux filles jusqu'au dortoir, la pièce était très grande, il y avait une cinquantaine de lits, tous superposés, ce qui faisait cent couches. Des tables de nuits étaient entre les lits où s'y trouvaient des lampes ou des photos, parfois quelques jouets. Madame Borie montra deux lits aux deux filles, Abby en prit un et posa son sac dessus et elle posa le deuxième sac sur le lit à côté d'elle. Au moins elle dormirait à la même hauteur qu'elle.

 **-Votre armoire est au bout du lit, comme vous dormez en bas, ce sont les trois étagères du bas qui sont à vous ! Vous pouvez ranger tout ce que vous voulez dedans, vêtements, livres et jouets. Vous avez accès au dortoir toute la journée sauf pendant les heures de cours. Le soir à vingt heures trente c'est le couvre-feu pour les enfants de moins de dix ans, pour les autres c'est le silence, vous avez le droit de lire ou d'écouter de la musique mais vous devez rester silencieux. À vingt et une heure trente, c'est le couvre-feu pour les enfants de moins de quinze ans et à vingt-deux heures trente c'est celui des enfants de moins de dix-huit ans.**

 **-Tu as une heure de plus que moi Abby, tu as de la chance !** Parla Ashley avec le sourire.

 **-Je suis plus grande aussi.** Répondit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

 **-Bien ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer les salles de cours, la cours de récréation, les salles de jeu et la cantine.**

Ashley prit la main d'Abby pour l'encourager à suivre la directrice. Comme elle avait des petits soucis pour marcher, Abby lui avait donné un rythme de marche lent pour que ce ne soit pas un problème. Elles virent en premier le réfectoire, une grande salle avec plusieurs tables rondes comme carrées et un comptoir où il y avait la nourriture le midi et le soir. Elles virent ensuite les salles de cours, c'était des salles de classe banales, des tables, des chaises, un tableau avec des craies, un bureau de professeur et tout un tas d'équipement en fonction de l'année enseignée.

 **-Ashley tu seras avec les enfants de ton âge, j'ai cru comprendre que tu savais déjà lire et utiliser les tables de multiplication, c'est bien tu es en avance ! Abby toi tu continueras ton année de troisième, j'ai reçu ton bulletin scolaire, j'ai vu que tu avais un don pour les mathématiques et un goût pour la littérature, tu peux en faire ta spécialité pour tes années supérieures !**

 **-Oui je vais y réfléchir.** Dit-elle sans grande conviction car en réalité même si elle était douée en maths et qu'elle aimait lire, ce n'était pas ce « type » de spécialité qu'elle avait envisagée pour son avenir.

Madame Borie ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, elle expliqua les règles de cours, très strictes, à l'heure sous peine d'avoir une retenue. Les devoirs devaient être rendus à l'heure, le respect des autres et attendre qu'on donne la parole pour parler. Classique…

Par la suite les deux jeunes filles virent la grande cours de récréation, un terrain d'herbe vaste avec quelques arbres mais clôturé bien entendu. Il y avait un préau avec plusieurs bancs, des marelles, un panier de basket, un petit but de football… quand Abby le vit, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se pinça les lèvres sur le coup, la vision de ce simple but lui rappelait des heures de bonheur et une certaine promesse sur une balançoire. Ashley vit la tristesse dans les yeux de sa sœur et vint se blottir contre elle pour essayer de la réconforter. Abby apprécia le geste et serra ses bras autour de sa petite sœur.

 **-Le mercredi après-midi et le samedi après-midi, les enfants de plus de quinze ans ont le droit de quitter l'orphelinat pour se promener dans la ville avec un couvre-feu à dix-neuf heures trente, ce qui est l'heure du diner. Les enfants de plus de dix-huit ans peuvent sortir jusqu'à minuit à condition que le lendemain ils soient en cours.**

 **-Dans un an tu pourras sortir Abby ! C'est super !** Cria Ashley en sautant presque dans les bras d'Abby.

 **-Non je préfère rester avec toi.**

Ashley souriait encore plus suite à la révélation de sa grande sœur, elle adorait quand Abby passait du temps avec elle. Madame Borie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la complicité entre les deux sœurs qui pourtant avaient huit ans d'écart.

 **-Tant que vous respectez toutes les règles de l'orphelinat, tout se passera bien !**

 **-Oui madame !** Répondit Ashley.

Madame Borie regarda sa montre, [20h13], ça serait bientôt le couvre-feu pour Ashley.

 **-Vous avez mangés dans la navette, il me semble ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Très bien, alors je vais vous conduire au dortoir car il est bientôt l'heure de dormir ! Demain matin je viendrais vous chercher un peu plus tôt pour vous donner votre emploi du temps de cours.**

Madame Borie accompagna les deux filles jusqu'au dortoir où déjà plusieurs enfants étaient présent, en pyjama, commençant à se calmer pour dormir. C'était le dortoir des filles, le dortoir des garçons était dans la pièce à côté. Quand la directrice entra, les enfants se calmèrent directement en signe de respect. La plupart eurent même des regards curieux en voyant Abby et Ashley rentrer, se tenant toujours la main. La directrice eut un immense sourire et frappa dans ses mains pour imposer le silence, les enfants de tout âge se turent et devinrent attentifs.

 **-Bien ! Je vous présente Abby et Ashley, elles viennent de rejoindre aujourd'hui et je vous demande de leur faire le meilleur accueil possible !**

 **-Bonjour Abby ! Bonjour Ashley !** Hurlèrent les filles du dortoir.

 **-Les filles je vous laisse vous reposer !**

Madame Borie quitta le dortoir et tout de suite le chahut revint. Après tout ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu. Abby vit sa petit sœur bailler alors elle eut un sourire compatissant et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit. Elle défit son sac et lui tendit son pyjama pour qu'elle l'enfile, Ashley s'empressa de le faire alors qu'Abby défaisait leurs sacs pour les ranger dans les armoires. La petite fille s'était déjà couchée et bailler encore. Abby enfila aussi son pyjama et se glissa dans le lit à côté de sa petite sœur. Pour le moment les autres filles ne leur parlaient pas trop, elles préféraient les laisser un peu seules, trouver leurs marques.

Un surveillant passa à vingt-heures trente précises pour annoncer le premier couvre-feu. Les filles se mirent toutes au lit et celles de moins de dix-ans, dont Ashley commencèrent à fermer les yeux. Les plus âgées sortirent un livre ou une console portable ou encore des baladeurs pour se détendre. Abby regardaient Ashley s'endormir, elle avait le sourire en voyant le visage paisible de sa petite sœur mais quand celle-ci trouva enfin le sommeil elle perdit tout de suite son sourire. Abby se tourna même sur le dos pour pouvoir contempler le matelas. Elle soupira un coup, se sentant soudainement seule, elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit pour l'allumer.

Aucun service…

Oui le forfait payé par sa famille d'accueil avait été coupé, du coup plus de réseau. Abby ferma les yeux sous la douleur, elle ne pourrait plus envoyer de message, ni en recevoir … mais il y avait tellement plus dans son téléphone. Elle ouvrit le dossier des images pour en mettre une en particulier en fond d'écran. Le simple fait de voir cette image lui pinça vraiment le cœur, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, elle se sentait réellement mal… alors que sa vie commençaient à être vraiment bien, on le lui arrachait… Abby se cacha sous les couettes pour le reste de la soirée. Elle n'avait même pas vu les deux autres couvre-feux. Elle avait passé la soirée à regarder cette photo sur son téléphone, une photo qui lui avait apporté du bonheur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sur la photo, cinq personnes, elle au centre, toute souriante, éclatante même. À sa droite, un jeune homme, tout aussi souriant, des lunettes retenant ses cheveux noirs en batailles qui avait un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Un autre jeune homme, avec les mêmes traits de visage que le premier était à sa droite. À la gauche d'Abby, un garçon plus grand qu'elle, rouquin qui la tenait aussi par les épaules et à sa gauche un petit brun avec un air de pitre sur le visage.

Quatre garçons qui aujourd'hui lui manquaient plus que tout…


	2. Rencontre

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Elska** : Coucouuu ! Et oui j'ai enfin décidé de poster ce spin off ! En même temps j'en avais envie depuis un moment et les lecteurs aussi me demandait sans arrêt ce qu'avait vécu Abby durant ses 7 ans loin des garçons ! Mais c'est vrai que dans ce spin off, tu vas voir les réactions d'Abby suite aux 3 premières cup des SK et aussi la tristesse qu'elle ressent en étant loin d'eux. Mais on va malheureusement aussi voir le développement de la maladie d'Ashley ! :/ Mais il y aura plein de bons moments aussi ! En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bisous !

 **Maevys** : Coucouuuu ! Oui pour Abby c'est le désespoir, elle est loin des garçons, du collège et de la future faculté d'Akillian ! Mais oui il risque d'y avoir LA future rencontre avec Telsy et Sasha ! Les meilleures, les plus belles, les plus BadAss ! :p Bonne lecture à toi, des bisous !

 **Ayako01** : Coucou ! Ahahahah oui tu vas avoir une histoire de plus à lire, je crois que tout l'univers de TeamWork commence à être vraiment développé parce que crois moi des histoires, il y en aura d'autre ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lili les Reveries** : Coucou ! Et oui ce Spin Off démontre vraiment le désespoir que ressent Abby en quittant les garçons... On voit aussi qu'elle était effectivement très proche de sa petite soeur et que sa mort dans TeamWork 1 est encore plus dure à vivre... parce qu'Abby s'est battue pour elle durant des années. J'espère que la suite de ce Spin Off va te plaire car il y a plein de chose expliqué dedans sur Abby ! Bonne lecture !

 **À l'intention de tous le monde** **: Bonjour à tous ! Déjà j'admets que j'ai pris un gros risque en écrivant ce Spin Off qui est quand même centré sur un personnage OC, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire, car il complète vraiment bien tout l'univers de TeamWork et Abby en est presque le protagoniste principal ! En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de lectures et je vous en remercie infiniment ! Voici la suite qui, j'espère va vous plaire tout autant ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Lune d'Obia, satellite d'Akillian, 2582 :

 **-Voici donc ton emploi du temps Abby, toutes les semaines tes cours sont les mêmes et à la même heure. Tu n'as qu'une seule salle de classe. Quant à toi Ashley, tu dois juste savoir que tu as école de neuf heures à seize heures. Abby tes cours se terminent à dix-sept heures trente. Vous avez toutes les deux une pause entre midi et quatorze heures pour manger et accéder à la cours de récréation. Vous avez aussi quartier libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, ensuite c'est le temps pour aller dans les salles de bain et à dix-neuf heures trente c'est l'heure du repas. Ça va aller pour vous ?** Demanda Madame Borie qui était assise derrière son bureau et qui regardait les deux jeunes filles avec le sourire.

 **-Non c'est bon ! J'ai hâte d'aller à l'école madame !** Parla Ashley en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

 **-Tu vas y aller dans un instant ! Je tiens juste à vous rappeler quelque chose, à l'école nous n'imposons pas d'uniforme mais je tiens à ce que vous portiez une tenue correcte et une apparence soignée. Là je vois que c'est bon pour vous !** Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Il est vrai qu'Abby avait toujours été très coquette. Elle avait une préférence pour les robes ou les pulls longs, qu'elle portait avec des collants noirs et des basquets montants. Elle était toujours coiffée, des petites tresses qui partaient de chaque côté de sa tête pour finir en queue de cheval. Ashley aussi était bien habillée et bien coiffée donc c'était acceptable en cours.

 **-Je vous laisse y aller, Ashley je t'accompagne, Abby tu connais la route ?**

 **-Oui je devrais me débrouiller. Ashley, je te retrouve à midi, tu me diras comment ça s'est passé.**

 **-Oui promis !**

Madame Borie prit la main d'Ashley pour l'aider à marcher vu que la petite fille avait du mal à marcher avec ses problèmes de coordination. Abby l'embrassa sur la joue et partit devant pour rejoindre sa classe. Elle avait un sac bandoulière et son cœur battait à la chamade, elle avait peur de découvrir sa nouvelle classe. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle frappa et ce fut une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lui ouvrit la porte.

 **-Oh tu dois être la nouvelle : Abby ! Entre !**

La blondinette suivit son professeur qui la plaça devant la classe, les élèves étaient silencieux et attentifs et Abby qui était assez timide avec les gens quand elle ne connaissait pas, baissa la tête.

 **-Je vous présente Abby ! Elle nous a rejoints hier soir ! Je vous demande de lui faire le meilleur accueil possible ! Tu peux te trouver une place Abby.**

La blondinette acquiesça positivement et leva les yeux pour voir une table libre au fond de la classe, elle s'y dirigea en silence, ignorant les regards curieux des élèves mais en même temps elle les comprenait, ils voyaient une nouvelle personne. Abby s'assit à sa table et se pinça les lèvres, cette nouvelle classe lui semblait tellement fade… d'habitude quand elle s'asseyait en cours, il y avait D'Jok derrière qui de temps en temps s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds et son stylo pour l'embêter. Généralement elle finissait par lui piquer son stylo pour l'embêter à son tour avant de lui rendre avec un petit mot tendre sur un papier ce qui faisait sourire le rouquin. Devant elle, il y avait toujours Mice. Il adorait s'asseoir devant elle pour pouvoir se retourner facilement et écrire un jeu de mot avec une phrase d'un prof ou pour lui emprunter du matériel dans sa trousse car il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Mais il le faisait tellement rire. Et à sa droite il y avait toujours eu Ahito, qui couchait sa tête dans ses bras, le regard tourné vers elle pour la contempler avec tendresse. Au moins il pouvait dormir ou faire semblant de dormir pour contempler la beauté de cette fille qu'il aimait. Et quand il fallait le réveiller, Abby s'en chargeait en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule. Les trois garçons s'asseyaient toujours autour d'Abby, comme pour l'englober de leur amitié et là…

Ils n'étaient plus là… il n'y avait plus personne. Abby eut encore envie de pleurer mais elle réussit à se retenir, à la place elle sortit ses affaires de son sac. Le cours repris et Abby se rendit compte que c'était un cours de mathématiques. Cela la soulagea un peu, elle était tellement à l'aise en mathématiques qu'elle se prenait moins la tête. Elle suivit le cours tranquillement et avec facilité. À la fin de celui-ci, il y avait une pause avant un nouveau créneau où un devoir était en jeu. C'était simple, il y avait une liste d'exercice sur le livre et il fallait les rendre sur une copie. C'était un devoir maison. Abby le termina en quarante-cinq minutes alors qu'elle avait une heure pour le faire, elle mit son nom sur la copie et attendit la fin du cours en silence et en couchant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit pour la première fois un ou plutôt une élève lui sourire et non la regarder avec curiosité.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et aux yeux émeraude. Face à son sourire, Abby se sentit gênée et elle tourna la tête pour dormir de l'autre côté.

La sonnerie retentit et elle se dépêcha de se lever pour donner sa copie et partir vite à la cantine. Car elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, voir sa petite sœur. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux gens de sa classe pour le moment, elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'orphelinat même… elle était dégoûtée d'être là. Ecœurée même… Elle voulait retourner sur Akillian, être avec Ahito, D'Jok, Mice et Thran ! Jouer au football avec eux et ne pas être là…

Elle rattrapa Ashley sur la sortie de sa classe et l'accompagna à la cantine.

 **-C'était bien pour toi Abby ?**

 **-Cours de mathématiques ! Trop facile ! Et toi ?**

 **-On a appris les additions aujourd'hui mais je connais déjà les multiplications alors c'était facile !**

 **-Tu m'étonnes !**

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux à la cantine et Abby aida Ashley à se servir. La plus âgée se servit en poulet et en pomme de terre alors qu'Ashley préférait des pâtes. Elles prirent toutes les deux un peu de tomates et un yaourt et elles purent s'asseoir. Le réfectoire se remplissait à vue d'œil mais il y avait assez de place pour tous les orphelins. Abby et Ashley mangeaient tranquillement même si la plus jeune avait du mal à enrouler ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette et pour cause sa main droite avait aussi quelques problèmes de coordinations. Abby le vit et l'aida à couper ses pâtes, seulement pour le coup ce fut elle qui fut maladroite. Elle renversa des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise sur sa robe.

 **-Et zut tiens ! Bon finis de manger, je reviens je vais me changer.**

Abby termina son yaourt et prit la direction du dortoir. Elle regardait sa robe, blanche en plus, tachée par de la sauce… quelle galère. Elle arriva dans le dortoir, il n'y avait personne, tous les enfants jouaient dans la récréation ou terminaient leur repas. Elle put ainsi changer sa robe contre une autre, bleue. Elle l'enfila en vitesse et s'étira. Elle qui se croyait seule, fut surprise d'entendre un bruit de clavier. Abby tourna la tête et vit avec étonnement que sur le lit du dessus, à gauche du sien, il y avait une jeune fille qui tapait sur un ordinateur. La fille avait une tenue décontractée, des cheveux courts et noirs et de grands yeux tout aussi noirs. Elle avait un casque sur les oreilles et elle avait levé les yeux de son ordinateur pour regarder Abby et elle lui offrit un sourire. Mais Abby fut plus gênée qu'autre chose et préféra quitter le dortoir afin de rejoindre sa petite sœur.

* * *

Lune d'Obia, satellite d'Akillian, 2582 :

C'était le cours de mathématiques de la journée, Abby avait pris place au fond, elle aimait bien être au fond car elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la classe et c'était bien pour prendre du recul. Elle vit son professeur, la jolie femme pour son âge entrait dans la salle avec un gros paquet de copie dans les mains.

 **-Bonjours à tous ! J'ai corrigé vos devoirs ! Il y a de bonnes notes comme des mauvaises. Pour ceux qui ont en dessous de dix, je souhaite les voir ce soir après votre dernier cours pour discuter du devoir et revoir les notions. Bien répondez quand je vous appel !**

Elle commença à appeler les élèves, par respect, elle ne donnait pas les notes à voix hautes, elle laissait les élèves la voir et si certain laissait tomber leur tête sur la table, d'autre sautait de joie.

 **-Abby !... ah Abby. Dis-moi tu avais l'habitude de laisser un ami à toi mettre son nom sur ta copie ?** Demanda-t-elle en riant un peu. **Bon j'espère que tu éviteras de le faire dans ma classe, en tout cas félicitation !**

Abby prit sa copie alors qu'elle rougissait déjà, elle la cacha contre elle au début puis elle finit par la regarder. 18/20. Pas étonnant de sa part, elle était une brute en mathématiques. Par contre elle vit que les dires de son professeur étaient fondés. Quand Abby posa ses yeux sur le haut de la copie, là où se trouvait son nom, elle se pinça les lèvres et son cœur rata un battement. En effet, elle n'avait pas écrit que son prénom, elle avait aussi mis celui de D'Jok… Sûrement un réflexe… quand il y avait un devoir maison de mathématiques, Micro-Ice mettait toujours son nom sur la copie d'Ahito et D'Jok mettait le sien sur la copie d'Abby. On voyait que les habitudes étaient toujours présentes dans le cœur d'Abby. La jeune femme avait beau avoir une bonne note, elle était plus blessée qu'autre chose. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer…

Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que le cours se termine, ils avaient passé le cours à corriger leur devoir et pour Abby, ça avait été d'un ennui profond. À la place elle avait pensé à ses amis, ses quatre amis, ces merveilleux garçons. La sonnerie la sortie de sa rêverie et elle s'empressa de sortir, c'était le dernier cours de la journée et elle voulait se vider la tête. Elle prit la direction de la cour de récréation et respira un grand coup une fois dehors. Elle chercha des yeux sa sœur et la vit assise dans l'herbe à côté du but de football. Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla la rejoindre. Ashley entendit les pas de sa sœur et se tourna, elle offrit un sourire à Abby et se releva tout en lui tendant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

 **-Regarde ce que j'ai demandé pour toi !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents en voyant que sa petite sœur tenait un ballon de football.

 **-Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser un peu ! Je te trouve vraiment triste !**

 **-Merci Ashley c'est gentil…**

Ashley lui offrit un immense sourire et jeta le ballon pour lancer un peu Abby. La jeune fille posa son sac et couru pour aller chercher le ballon, c'est alors qu'elle vit un garçon le ramasser avec ses mains et reculer vers quatre autres de ses amis. Abby haussa un sourcil alors que les garçons avaient un petit sourire sournois. Ils avaient tous environ quinze ou seize ans, soit plus âgés qu'Abby.

 **-Merci pour le ballon, c'est justement ce dont on avait besoin !**

 **-Ma sœur est allé le chercher pour moi, alors allez-vous en chercher un !**

 **-Pas besoin vu que nous en avons un désormais ! Et les gars on se fait une petite partie ?**

Les poings d'Abby se serrèrent, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fasse à elle des parfaits crétins. Et s'ils voulaient jouer au plus fort, alors ils allaient jouer.

 **-Très bien ! Jouons ! Vous cinq contre moi !**

Elle reçut des rires moqueurs mais ce fut elle qui eut un sourire de vainqueur, digne de D'Jok.

 **-Je suis sérieuse ! Amenez-vous ! Le premier qui marque un but garde le ballon !**

Au son de la voix sérieuse d'Abby, les garçons comprirent qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Ashley l'avait bien vu elle, sa sœur savait comment se faire comprendre et respecter, toutefois, elle eut du mal à déglutir en voyant sa sœur face à cinq garçons, surtout qu'ils devenaient sérieux eux aussi.

 **-Ok ma petite, essaye de nous amuser un peu !** Répondit l'un d'entre eux tout en lui lançant le ballon.

Abby le récupéra et son sourire de vainqueur était plus présent que jamais. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'ils se ruent sur elle. Abby contrôla le ballon pour les esquiver, elle commença à jongler gentiment avec le ballon pour les faire tourner en bourrique, jonglant avec le ballon autour d'eux, esquivant, faisant des contrôles parfaits. Au bout de cinq minutes d'amusement pour Abby et d'essoufflement pour les garçons, Abby se mit à rire.

 **-Et bien alors les garçons ? Déjà fatigué ?**

Ashley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frapper dans ses mains pour encourager sa sœur, elle avait toujours aimé comment sa sœur faisait de la magie avec un ballon. Actuellement, elle était en train de jongler avec ses deux pieds, elle faisait des mouvements parfaits, passant le ballon sous ses jambes, derrière son dos, sur sa nuque etc…

 **-Ça vous dit que je vous montre ce qu'est réellement le football ?**

Abby fit sauter le ballon en l'air puis elle s'élança, elle dépassa un premier garçon et récupéra le ballon, elle en dribbla deux autres de manière assez humiliante en faisant passer le ballon sous leurs jambes. Le quatrième plongea pour la tacler mais elle prit le ballon entre ses chevilles et elle sauta. Restait plus que le dernier garçon et le chef de la bande, Abby avait toujours son sourire, elle le vit courir vers lui mais elle sauta par-dessus lui tout en prenant appui sur ses épaules, dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle arma son tir et le ballon alla rencontrer les filets du petit but.

 **-OUI ! Bravo Abby !** Hurla Ashley tout en sautant sur place.

La blondinette avait toujours le sourire mais son cœur continuait de lui faire mal. La dernière fois qu'elle avait joué au football, c'était avec les garçons. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de jouer ensemble contre d'autres élèves de l'école d'Arkadia. Ahito se mettait toujours dans les buts pour dormir, Thran restait près de lui alors il avait pris le rôle de défenseur, elle, elle passait le ballon de Thran à Mice et D'Jok qui jouaient en attaque. Mice était imprévisible alors que D'Jok était un sacré buteur. Abby rêvait tellement de jouer de nouveau avec eux… c'était ses plus gros moments de bonheur, quand elle jouait avec ses amis. Abby était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas le garçon arriver dans son dos et la pousser violement. Ashley cria sous la surprise en voyant sa sœur tomber au sol et gémir de douleur. La blondinette se retourna et vit le chef du groupe la regarder avec dégoût.

 **-Écoute la nouvelle, tu vas nous laisser le ballon et déguerpir immédiatement !**

 **-Pourquoi ? J'ai gagné ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes nuls au football !**

Face à son air sarcastique, le garçon vit rouge, il n'avait pas apprécié la défaite et encore moins les moqueries d'Abby. Il leva une nouvelle fois la main pour la frapper mais alors qu'Ashley fermait les yeux, son mouvement fut arrêté par une autre main. Le garçon tourna la tête et tomba face à de grands yeux noirs remplit de colère. Il baissa les yeux et vit que la nouvelle venue lui tenait le bras au niveau du poignet avec une très forte pression. Vu qu'il avait une fille face à lui, il eut un rictus mais en voyant ses amis reculer, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

 **-Hey mec, ne la cherche pas ! Elle est ceinture noire de karaté cette fille !**

 **-De quoi… ?**

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la fille aux cheveux noirs et essaya de se dégager mais elle le tenait bien.

 **-Vous avez perdu, elle vous a mis une raclé ! Alors dégagez !**

Elle resserra sa prise sur le poignet du garçon qui commença à gémir avant de finalement le lâcher. Il lui offrit une grimace avant de dire à ses potes de partir, que de toute façon ça craignait ici. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne les quittait pas des yeux pour les dissuader de retenter de faire du mal à Abby. D'ailleurs la blondinette qui était toujours par terre avait bien reconnue celle qui était venue l'aider, c'était la fille avec l'ordinateur qu'elle avait croisé dans le dortoir. Elle fut vite rejointe par une rouquine, la même rouquine qui lui avait souri en cours.

 **-Je crois que tu les as terrorisés !** Avoua-t-elle à son amie.

 **-J'ai horreur des injustices.**

Elle se retourna et tendit sa main à Abby. La jeune fille la prit et se laissa relever. Elle fut vite rejoint par Ashley qui lui sauta dans les bras, se retenant de pleurer tant elle avait été inquiète pour sa grande sœur. Abby la serra contre elle pour la rassurer puis elle leva les yeux vers les deux filles face à elle.

 **-Merci…**

 **-Pas de quoi ! J'ai vu comment tu les as dribblés, tu te débrouilles bien au football !**

 **-Elle se débrouille bien ? Elle a carrément la classe ! Non mais tu as vu les contrôles qu'elle a faits avec son ballon !** Cria presque la rouquine.

 **-Toi il t'en faut peu… Si jamais ils reviennent t'embêter, appelle-moi, je leur ferais la leçon !** Avoua la brune avec un clin d'œil. **Au fait moi c'est Telsy ! Et la folle à côté de moi c'est Sasha !**

 **-Salut !** Répondit Sasha avec un immense sourire.

 **-Euh… Abby. Et voici ma petite sœur Ashley.** Avoua-t-elle timidement.

 **-On te laisse t'éclater avec un ballon, si tu nous cherche, on est dans le dortoir. Bye !** Termina Telsy avec un signe de main avant de partir vers le bâtiment principal de l'orphelinat vite suivit par Sasha qui faisait aussi un signe de main à Abby. La blondinette avait le cœur qui battait très fort, elle tenait toujours Ashley dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, c'était la seule fois où on lui adressait gentiment la parole.


End file.
